A Tomboy
by Edward's Spider Monkey
Summary: Their's a new girl who can play ball. The team let's her in and they start a summer to remember. Benny also finds out something. Plz R&R. No flames plz.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack. 

Chapter 1

It was summer time and the gang was at the sandlot. And of course they where playing baseball.  
"Throw it to second", yelled Benny. The ball was thrown. "Nice job", said Ham. They guys played baseball until night. By then everyone knew it was time to go home. Benny stayed at the sandlot. He sat there chewing bubble gum. The night was a fresh and cool. Then Benny got up and walked back home. He notice the house next door that was sold was occupied. "The new neighbors are here", Benny thought.

Benny walked inside his house. "Mom I'm home", said Benny. He walked in the kitchen. Their was his mom drinking cofee. "Hey honey", said his mom. Benny started to go to his room. "Sweetie wait", said his mom. "Can you take out the trash?", she asked. "Yeah", he said. Benny grabbed the trash bag and went to the side of the house.

Benny walked to the trash can. He heard some noises from next door. He went to the wooden fence and looked threw a hole. He could see a rooms window's curtains pulled to the side. There stood a girl with long brown hair and eyes. Her skin was also tan. "Mama's", said a woman. "Si?", said the girl. "Can you wash the dishes?", she said. "Yeah, sure", she replied. "Gracias", said the woman who looked like her mom. The woman and the girl left from Benny's view.

Benny walked back into his house and walked to his room. He jumped on his bed and fell asleep. The next morning he woke up and walked to the sandlot to see a girl. She was wearing a blue cap and her hair was in a pony tail, a pair of faded jeans and a jersey. She was hitting baseballs like crazy. Benny walked up to her. She was the girl next door. The girl kept swinging as if Benny wasn't there. Benny stayed some distance so her wouldn't get smacked. 'Yeah so what do you want?", snapped the girl not looking at Benny. "Don't you live next door to me?", asked Benny. "Dunno", said the girl. Benny just watched the girl. Then he remembered. A family moved in the other day and they where supposed to have some real cash.

The guys started walking on the field. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Why the hell is a girl on the field?", asked Ham. "Because she wanted to practiced hitting", said the girl. They all just stared at her. The girl stopped swinging and looked at them. "Okay, do you people have a staring problem?", asked the girl. "No it's just you're playing on our field and you're a girl!", yelled Ham. "Oh great! Another place where there's people like you who think girl don't play ball! Well guess what? I'm tired of it! So you know what? I have as much a right to play her then you do!", yelled the girl. "Jeez no need to blow your top off', said Ham. "I had to or you guys would go all out on why girl can't play!", shouted the girl. "Well they don't", said Ham, "Well I do!", she yelled. Ham was about to say something when she cut him off. "Don't worry I'll help you. I'm outta here!", she yelled and stomped off. "What's her problem?", asked Ham.

A/D that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want it to be like the other stories so tried my best. Anyways it always gets better the farther you go into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The girl stomped away angrily. Benny was coming home from the sandlot when he saw the girl sitting on her porch throwing the baseball in her mitt. Benny walked over. "If you're just going to yell at me about why I can't play I don't wanna here it", she said. "It's not that", he said. "So what is it?", asked the girl.

"Look do you want to play on my team?", asked Benny. "Really?", asked the girl with a stunned look. Benny nodded. "Well then.My names Isabelle Lopez but you can call me Izzy", she said. "Benny", he said. Izzy looked behind her. A little boy was standing there. "Izzy mama called around but couldn't find any teams", said the boy. "Thanks Diago", she said. The little boy went inside. Izzy sighed. "I'm looking for a team to play on", said Izzy. "You got one now", said Benny. "Yeah", said Izzy. "We got practice tomorrow at eight in the morning", said Benny. Izzy nodded. Benny walked to his house.

The next morning Benny and Izzy where the first ones there. This time Izzy was wearing short with sliders under, high socks, cleats, sliders on her knees, and a shirt that said Irish. When the rest of the guys got there they walked over to Benny. "What is she doing here?", asked Ham. "Yeah yeah why?", said Yeah Yeah. "Cause I asked her to", said Benny. "You what?", snapped Ham. "I asked her to come", said Benny "I wanna see what she gots". "I don't think this is such a good idea", said Squints. "Izzy take left", said Benny. Izzy took her spot. Benny hit her a pop fly. Izzy caught it and threw it to the cut off. They kept practicing. Benny hit the ball in between center and left. It looked unreachable. Then Izzy dived. And she caught. "Yeah Izzy", said Benny. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Izzy was in and part of the gang.

I know it's short but I didn't have much time. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was dark and the team was packing up. "I just have to ask! Izzy what are you wearing?", asked Ham. Izzy looked up. "Um…a softball uniform", she said. "Softball?", asked Ham. "Yeah", said Izzy and grabbed something out of her bag. "This is a softball", she said while holding a huge green ball with red thread. "People play with that thing?", asked Ham. "Yes people actually play with this", she snapped.

Ham was starring at it trying not to laugh. He couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing. "Jeez is the ball soft?", asked Ham half laughing. Then POW! Something hit him. "OW!", Ham yelled. "You tell me", snapped Izzy. "What was that for?", asked Ham rubbing the back of his head. "Well you asked if it was soft and then I threw it at you", said Izzy as if what she did was no big deal.

Everyone was laughing at Ham. "Alright, alright. Be here tomorrow a eight", said Benny. "Yeah, yeah, whatever", said Yeah Yeah. Everyone walked home except Izzy. "Shouldn't you be going home?", asked Benny. Izzy shrugged. "I think I'm going to stay a little bit longer", said Izzy. Benny nodded then went home. After a while Benny looked out his window and saw Izzy walk inside her house.

The next morning Benny woke up early and walked to the sandlot. There was Izzy on the pitchers mount. She had a softball in her hand. Then he watched t see what she would do. She grabbed the ball in her right hand and did a wind up like a windmill. Then let go. The ball flew past home plate and hit against the fence and made a loud bang. Izzy looked around to see Benny. Izzy wore the same thing except the shirt said Bears.

"Dang how many teams have you been on?", asked Benny. Izzy gave him a look. He walked to the mount. "So that's softball pitch?" asked Benny. "Yep", she said. She looked at him. "Would you mind if you where my catcher?", she asked. "Nah", he said and walked to the plate. He had his glove and took the spot. He threw back the ball which felt weird to him since it was so big. "How big is that thing?", asked Benny. "12 inches. Official twelve and under ball", she said. "Okay", Benny said.

Izzy did the wind up and the pitch. The sucker hit Benny's glove. Hard. "Ow", was the only thing he could say. He looked up to see Izzy smiling. "What?", he said. She just shook her head. "Nothing", she said. He threw back the ball. Then suddenly she was doing different types of pitches. Drop balls, rise balls, screw balls, change ups. The whole deal. Benny was stunned but didn't say anything.

The gang walked to the field to see Izzy pitching a way they never saw before. Ham walked up but Izzy didn't stop pitching. "What are you doing?", asked Ham. "Pitching", answered Izzy. "You don't pitch like that", said Ham. "He's right", said De Nunez. "You're not even standing the right way", continued De Nunez. "I'm not doing baseball pitch", said Izzy. "Then what are you doing?", asked Ham. "Softball pitch", replied Izzy. "You're using that tomato", said Ham starting to laugh again.

"You what wake up tomorrow in the hospital?", asked Izzy. "How bought you try to hit one of by pitches?", snapped Izzy. "Alright", said Ham and got his bat and walked up to the plate. Benny just stayed quiet. The wind up and the pitch. Strike one. Again the pitch came. Ham swung again and missed. "That's called a drop ball", said Izzy. Izzy licked her fingers then grabbed the ball. (In case you don't know that gives you a better grip) Ham knew she had speed. So he was going to swing faster. The ball came and Ham swung. He was early. "That my friend is called a change up. Most batters know that if their was two fast ones then the third would be a change up. Well smart batters at least", said Izzy with a grin on her face.

"Who's the tomato now?", asked Izzy. Ham was read. And by red I mean REALLY red. "No need to blow your top off", said Izzy. "Stinkin tomboy", Ham muttered under his breath. "Who's next?", asked Izzy playfully.

Well hope you like. Took me a while to think it up but I got it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a regular day at practice. When Izzy saw a group of boys on bikes come on the field. The whole team

went up to them. Izzy walked over but was in the back. She saw Ham and some other kid go at it. Izzy walked

over next to Benny. The boy looked at her. Izzy had dropped her glove with the others. Today Izzy was wearing

blue jean shorts and a red tank top with wrist bands. "Why hello their", said Eric. The team noticed Izzy didn't

talk much. So they watched to see what would happen. "I would think you where one these chumps sisters but

you're too good looking to be related", said Eric. Benny looked down at Izzy. She looked really shy. "So since

you're not related to any of these people I suppose you're their cheerleader", began Eric.

"These guys suck so why don't you come with us?", said Eric. "No thank you", said Izzy in a small voice. "Aw

cute and polite", said Eric "But I must insist". "I repeat, no thank you", she said. "Why not sweetie?", asked Eric.

"Cause I don't date morons", snapped Izzy. Benny's team started laughing. "What?", he asked. Izzy's voice got louder.

"I said I don't date morons like you!", yelled Izzy. Eric starred. "She doesn't date morons like you retard!", yelled Ham.

"You wanna go at it porky?", yelled Eric. "Yeah", said Ham. "Wait!", yelled Izzy. "How bout we have a game. If you win I'll be your cheerleader and if we win I stay", said Izzy. They guys starred. "Again with the starring", said Izzy. "Deal", said

Eric and shook hands with Izzy. "When we're done you and your soft hands will be routing for us", said Eric.

The guys where at Erics field. They where up to bat. "Oh my God!"yelled Izzy "I can't belive you're losing!". "What?", asked

Ham. "You guys are losing! Badly!", yelled Izzy. "That's big talk for someone who's not playing!", yelled Ham. "You think I want you to lose! I don't want to be a cheerleader! I don't own the uniform let alone pom poms!", shoured Izzy. "And you call yourself a girl!", yelled Ham. "Shut up Ham!", yelled Izzy then punched him. "And De Nunez! You're terrible at pitching today!"

yelled Izzy. "My bad!", yelled De Nunez "You try pitching!", yelled De Nunez. "Fine I will!", yelled Izzy and grbbed her mitt and softball. "What are you doing?", asked De Nunez. "Getting ready to pitch", said Izzy "But I need to warm up". She looked at Ham and gave him puppy dog eyes. "No that doesn't work on me!", yelled Ham looking away from Izzy. She kept looking at him. "Oh alright! But I want to do it! You didn't make me!", yelled Ham. They went outside and Izzy started to warm up.

It was the third inning and Izzy got to the mount. She started to warm up again. "Ha! Their're putting a girl to pitch!", yelled someone in Erics team. Up to bat was Eric. He looked at Izzy who had a innacent face. He walked in the box. The wind up. The pitch. Ball one. Eric starred at the size of the softball. _That's gonna be easy to hit,_ he thought. The wind up. At the snap of the wrist the ball flew past him not even swinging. "Strike one!", yelled Ham. Eric got ready for the next pitch. Izzy licked her lips. The wind up and the pitch. A rise ball. Eric swung and missed. "Strike two!", yelled Ham. Izzy started to throw the ball in her mitt waiting for the right grip. She stopped and did her wind up. A change up and Eric swung. He missed. "Strike three! You're out!", yelled ham. Izzy gave Eric a smirk.

Benny's team beat the crap outta Erics team. They all went to the carnival. "It's all on me guys", said Benny. "Thanks Benny", everyone said. Izzy now was wearing a white skirt, a pink shirt with black poka dots, and a white sweater. And was wearing white shoes. Also her hairs was up in two pig tails. "Don't you look nice?", said Benny. "Thanks", said Izzy. "Aw crap! I almost forgot!", yelled Bertrem. "What?", everyone asked. "Chaw! I was saving it for a good time!", he continued. Smalls was cluesless. "What is it?", asked Smalls. "It's bacey", said Izzy. "Even Izzy knows what it is!", yelled Ham. Izzy was offered some. "No thanks", she said. "Whatever", said Ham. They got on a ride. Izzy sat next to Benny.


End file.
